1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition method and apparatus where at least a first source gas and a second source gas are alternately supplied to a substrate, thereby depositing a film formed through chemical reaction between the first and the second source gases on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fabrication process of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), in order to deposit, for example, an insulating film, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method may be used where a first source gas and a second source gas for forming the insulating film are alternately supplied to a substrate, thereby depositing the insulating film on the substrate. Because the ALD method can utilize self-limiting adsorption of the source gases on the substrate, film thickness uniformity of the deposited film is expected to be excellent. In addition, because a film thickness can be determined by the number of cycles of alternately supplying the first and the second source gases, thickness controllability is expected to be excellent (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-6801.